the Twins are here
by sporty-chick-164
Summary: Sam moves back to nevada after she left many years ago, this story is prolly crap don't be afraid to let me kno
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Forster cantered the big grey around the ring, standing at 17.1hh the 6 year old warmblood stallion was a force to be reckoned with, he was a great jumper and an amazing dressage hors, he was also a great ranch horse a job which he was originally trained to do. But setting aside his skills Dancing Swallow had a major problem he was a pain in the ass, he chucked major tantrums if any one else besides Sam asked him to do anything.

Tracey Barbra and Pete Walsh stood at the edge of the fence watching as she practiced dressage movements and pieces with her horse, they were her trainers. Tracey Barbra was a middle aged woman and an accomplished dressage rider, dressed in clean jodhpurs and a pressed white shirt, with clean knee high boots she looked every bit the part of the strict teacher, but she a great trainer and believed that appearances meant a lot. Pete Walsh was a young trainer who had competed at the Olympics, he was wearing jodhpurs and a polo shirt, he was more casual and outgoing but was quite strict when it came to horses and training. They watched as Sam asked Swallow to halt then pivot to the left and go into a collected canter on the opposite leg. Sam was a very beautiful girl with cinnamon brown eyes and full pink lips. She was slim with muscular legs and an overall toned body that of a girl who worked hard. A dusting of freckles covered her nose and her auburn hair fell past her shoulders and it was cut in layers and she had a front fringe, it was currently tied in a low ponytail under her helmet. She wore blue jodhpurs and brown boots with chaps as well as a blue polo shirt. Bringing the stallion to a halt she dismounted and led Swallow over to her waiting trainers, "how was that?" she asked as she handed the reins to Pete whilst she pulled up the stirrups. "very well, you've definitely fixed your faults and hesitations from the grand prix although that was a fabulous performance" Tracey said to her, "now take Swallow and give him a good groom then take the weekend of, Cody as well you both deserve it you've worked hard over the last few months" Pete said returning the reins to Sam as Swallow was pulling on them, Sam smiled and led Swallow out of the ring.

Sam was grooming the stallion from the stepladder when an auburn head appeared outside of Swallow's stall. "hey little sis" her twin Cody said, his appearance was only slightly different to hers, he had the same eyes and hair colour but he was almost a head taller than her and 3 minutes older. "How did your lesson go?" he asked her leaning against the stall door , he too was a rider but he wasn't at the same level as Sam and didn't compete as often as she did on his 16.7hh chestnut mare Imperialistic Dream, she was peaceful and calm in almost all situations and had an even temperament, her attitude was almost the exact opposite to Sam's Swallow surprisingly she to had been trained as a ranch horse but the ranch she was from closed and she had to be sold Cody saw her and bought Dream and began training her at 3. "Good Swallow and I went over some movements and drills, how about you? Weren't you jumping Dream today?" Sam asked as she grabbed a mane comb and continued grooming the big horse, "yeh I was, she jumped really well, she even cleared 1.35m today" Cody told her sounding quite proud of the fact. "Good job, would you mind grabbing his summer rug while I finish her?" she asked him as she moved the step ladder so she could reach the top of Swallow's tail. "Sure" he said and walked off to the tack room.

Minutes later Cody returned with the dark blue rug that had Dancing Swallow written in yellow lettering, and let himself into the stall "what are you doing?" Sam asked her older brother from her position on the step ladder near Swallow's hind quarters with a quizzical look on her face. He grinned "helping you out shortie", Sam frowned and stepped down from the ladder "you know I hate it when you call me that, and you even have the soccer team calling me it to" she said dropping the brush into the grooming kit box, Cody smirked and through the blanket over the stallions high back. "How do you get his rugs on without a taller person helping you?" Cody asked as he tried to do the chest strap up, but it was proving difficult as Swallow kept sidestepping every time he got his hand on it, "I use the step ladder" Sam answered guiding Cody out of the stall, she then moved to Swallow and did up the strap quickly and easily. Cody's jaw dropped, "how on earth did you do that? He wouldn't let me near him" Cody said looking at the monstrous horse before him just last week he had taken a bite out of his shirt when he tried to clean his hoofs. Cody sometimes worried about his twin sister being around the easily aggravated horse but when he saw how quiet the horse was as soon as it was Sam that was near him he lost all doubts. "I dunno he just seems different when I'm with him almost like another horse" Sam said answering her brother's question and exciting the stall with the grooming kit in hand which she handed to Cody and grabbed her tack, she took them to the tack room and grabbed their back packs. Cody was putting Swallows grooming tools into Sam's locker when his blue rip curl bag hit him in the chest "gee thanks" he said dryly to his twin she just smirked and left the tack room with Cody falling into step beside her as they headed to the bus stop.

"Oh I almost forgot Tracey and Pete said to take the weekend off" Sam told Cody as they sat in seats on the bus Cody grinned "does that mean we can go to a game on Saturday?" Cody asked, they both loved to watch soccer but often missed the chance to go to games because of their horse responsibilities. Cody was also the captain on their schools soccer team, and Sam was the team's striker. She was the only girl in the league and had only been allowed to play because like Cody, Sam was an amazing player. Sam grinned at Cody as they arrived at their stop "yeah" she said and followed Cody off the bus and headed down the street to their house. Cody grabbed Sam around the waist and spun her around, they were both still laughing when they walked in the door until they saw they're Mum standing in the kitchen with a sad expression on her face.

Louise had left Nevada when the twins were 9 months old, because she had taken pity on Wyatt Forster her husband of the time when she saw the instant attraction between himself and BLM worker called Bryanna. She had given him a way out in the form of divorce papers, he still called on their birthdays and Christmas but he was a true cowboy and didn't talk much, instead the twins spoke to Grace Forster Wyatt's mother who they knew as Gram. Wyatt and Bryanna had had two kids Jaxom who at 14 was a year younger than Sam and Cody, and Reena who was 13.

"hey mum what's up? You look unhappy about something" Cody said dropping his bag on the floor and sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. Sam followed him and said "yeh the last time you waited for us in the kitchen was when Screws was hit by that car". Louise smiled softly at the pair of them "well I got a call from your father today and he's asked for you two to come and live with him for a year" she told them and lent against the bench top, "and… I agreed "she looked at Cody and Sam who both had shocked looks on their faces. "Because I think it's time that you got to know him and your other siblings", Cody looked over at Sam who was thinking it through "well I guess we could but what about soccer and dream and Swallow?" he asked, "well I'm sure there'll be a team there for you two to join and Swallow and Dream will go with you they live on a ranch after all" Louise said and started making their dinner. " anyway we've arranged that you'll leave at the end of next week, it should give you enough time to pack and tie up loose ends, your fathers calling the school and your officially enrolled as of whenever he calls" she said and they laughed, "there's boxes in the hallway oh and I spoke to Tracey after you left the stables she's arranged for a truck next Sunday morning she'll be there after they come though ah and you leave 10:00am in the morning so get packing" and she shooed the redheads out of the kitchen. Louise was a brunette with mocha coloured eyes and Sam's good figure. The twins had inherited their hair colour and eye colour from their father, although Sam was the exact image of Louise, Cody was a mix between both Wyatt and Louise.

_I hope I'm making the right choice by sending them back to Nevada_ Louise thought as she bustled around the kitchen making their dinner .


	2. Chapter 2

Want to apologize, forgot to say before that I had this idea for a story about Sam and Cody being Twins and I had just read Tenderfoot and amongst other things I thought they were awesomely good and they kind of inspired me and I borrowed a small part near the start about Louise and leaving if I have offended those fabulous writers let me know and I'll take the story off I'm really sorry if I have. they were just great stories oh and thanks for the reviews.

Sam and Cody were in the back of their mums car already dressed to fly to their new home and driving to the stables to pick up their horses. They had spent the week packing all their belongings into bags to take on the air plane and had ended up with the final product of three large suitcases, two medium sized ones and their carry on luggage. The truck would be there at 9:00am giving them plenty of time to make the half hour drive from the stables to the airport.

After packing their tack and other horse supplies into boxes to put in the truck Sam and Cody went outside to see how far away the truck was. Spotting their mum sitting on a square of hay near the entrance Cody asked "is it here yet?" Cody and Sam walked over carrying the four boxes of horse supplies and tack, "not yet but it's close to 9:00am in fact 5 minutes so maybe you should get the horses" Louise told the twins looking up from the book she was reading. Cody nodded and grabbed Sam's arm, guiding her towards the barn.

Sam decided to leave Swallow's rug on and was just checking him over "hey Cody can you pass me my lead rope? its outside Dream's stall" Sam asked as she checked the neck strap on the rug. Cody led his mare out of the stall and grabbed Sam's maroon lead rope "here it is" he said and passed it over the stall door, and took dream outside. Cody had just made Dream stand when a blue horse truck pulled into the stable yard. The driver got out and walked over to Cody and Louise who had come over to greet him, the driver was around thirty with short hair and wearing jeans, builders boots and a plumbers t-shirt. "Names John Doogle" he said and extended his hand to Cody which he excepted, "is this the horse that I'll be driving to Darton?" he asked looking at Dream. "ah yes but there's actually another, Cody where is she?' Louise said, Cody frowned "dunno, how about we get Dream in the truck and I go see were Sam is" Cody said, John was looking at Dream "she sure is a good looking mare, how old is she?" he asked as he checked out her formation. "5 years old and I know she is she's just an all round great horse" Cody replied patting his horse fondly. John walked back over to the truck and Cody followed leading Dream, John opened the door and set it down gently so as not to spook the horses and Cody led the chestnut mare up the ramp, he tied her to the post and gave her one last pat. He was just exiting the trailer when Sam came out of the stable with Swallow walking behind her, he looked amazing in his blanket and with his shiny mane and head held high. John let out a breath of air "that sure is a beauty" he said as he took in the big grey. "Yeh that's my sister's stallion, he'll be going to" Cody said watching the small redhead bring the massive horse over "are you going to load him or should I?" John asked looking doubtful as to how such a small girl could handle such a large horse, "I will and it'd be better if I unload him to he get's cranky when it's not me" Sam said and clicked to Swallow who followed her up the ramp. After the horses were settled Sam and Cody put the boxes into the front compartment and John left on is six hour drive to Nevada.

The twins spoke to Tracey before they left and wished them luck for their new life and future competitions. But all too soon it was time for them too leave San Francisco and board the plane "have a safe trip and remember to look out for each other, I'll call you tonight okay" Louise said to her kid, they both nodded and picked up their carry on bags, giving their mum a hug each the twins turned an boarded the plane.

After an hour and a half of flying the plane landed in Nevada, Louise had told them that they had to collect their bags and then sit at the benches near the door someone would meet them there. Cody and Sam were listening to their ipods and were immersed in the music so they didn't notice the man walk up behind them. He tapped Cody on the shoulder and he turned to see a man dressed in jeans, a flannelette shirt, a Stetson and boots. Cody knew who this was straight away when he saw the mans cinnamon brown eyes, before him stood his father Wyatt Forster. Cody nudged his sister with the back of his hand and she turned to him with a questioning look on her face, he gestured to the man before him and they both stood up. "hey dad" Sam said looking at her feet, "hey kids" Wyatt said and stepped forward to hug the two of them. "uh your grandmothers in the car so we should go" he told them and grabbed two of their bags. The twins shrugged grabbed the rest of their bags and hurried after him. They reached the Ute and put their bags into the back of it, an older woman got out of the car and came round to the side "oh my Sam you're beautiful just like Louise and Cody you're just like your father tall and handsome" she came forward and wrapped them both in hugs this was Wyatt's mother Grace or Gram. "Come now love's let's get home and to meet your siblings"

They drove for half an hour before reaching the sign that said 'welcome to Darton' they then drove another twenty minutes before reaching River Bend Ranch. A 71/2 foot wide river that Gram told them was called the La Charla was in front of them, Wyatt drove the Ute over a bridge and then they were there. "well loves what do you think? Gram asked them, there was a large barn with a pen off to the side, there was a corral next to that and a larger pen a few feet away. Two bunkhouses were off to the side one looked like it had been there for awhile the other fairly new, off to the side off the driveway was a ten acre paddock and it ended near the barn. The house was a beautiful two-story, with a long verandah in front of it, the house was directly across from the bunkhouses. "it's beautiful" Sam said and watched the horses graze. "how about you Cody do you like it?" Gram asked turning to the boy, "yeh it's pretty cool" Gram nodded satisfied with their answers. Wyatt stopped the car and they hopped out. Two teenagers came out of the main house and the four men who had been talking in front of one of the bunkhouses joined them in front of the verandah. "Jaxom, Reena these are your siblings Sam and Cody" she pointed to the boy Jaxom who had auburn and the same cinnamon eyes as the twins he was wearing cut-off jeans and a blue t-shirt with boots and a brown Stetson. Beside him stood Reena she also had auburn hair but her eyes were blue. She wore jeans, a loose singlet and old whit converse high-tops. "and these are our ranch hands…" she continued gesturing to the four men, although the fourth appeared to be a little younger but he was tall with black hair and olive skin, he was dressed in jeans, black boots, a loose t-shirt, work gloves covered his hands and a black Stetson was on his head. A tall redhead stood beside him he wore jeans, a blue flannelette shirt, black boots and he had gloves in his back pocket. Next was a stock man in jeans and a white singlet with a farmers top on, beside him was a bowed legged man from living his life in the saddle, his jeans, shirt, boots and hat were well worn and used. "Ross" the stocky guy, "Pepper" the redhead he grinned and waved, "Dallas" the older man, "and Jake he's actually your age and you'll be going to school with he him" Sam and Cody nodded. "well uh mum how about we get their stuff inside" Wyatt said looking pointedly to the bags in the Ute bed. "ah yes of course, Jaxom and Jake would you mind helping them there are quite a few bags, Sam and Cody are living here after all" Gram said "yes ma'am" Jake said he obviously wasn't much of a talker. Sam walked to the back of the Ute and began taking bags down, she'd just given she'd just put the third one on the ground, when she tried to lift a particularly heavy one of Cody's "dude what have you got in here?" she muttered as she once again tried to lift it. A set of hands came from behind and easily lifted the bag, Sam turned quickly to see who it was and smacked into someone's chest she looked up to see Jake with a lazy tomcat grin on his face "uh sorry and thanks for grabbing the bag I have no idea what Cody has in it" "s'allright just doing what I'm asked" Jake said and dropped the bag on the ground. He opened his mouth to say something else but Cody and Jaxom walked up at that moment, they had taken the first two large bags inside. "how many more have we got shortie?" Cody asked, Sam glared at him and he smirked "what are you gonna do" he paused "shortie?" he said. She frowned and then shoved him and he stumbled back and fell over. Jaxom laughed "that" she said then she grabbed a bag and headed inside. Jake chuckled when he saw Cody's face, "so how many have we got left?" Jaxom asked. Jake looked around "that one on the ground and these two smaller ones" he said pulling out a Slazenger bag and a puma one. "Yeh they're our carry ons" Cody said as he got up from the ground "well Jaxom if you take these two and I'll carry that one, uh Jake I suppose you can just go inside Gram has apple pie out" Cody said and grabbed the heavy bag with miniscule difficulty, and the trio headed inside.

Sam was unpacking her belongings upstairs and had claimed the bed near the window, like in San Francisco the twins were sharing a room. Sam had setup the laptop which Cody had taken out of one of the bags on the desk, which was in the corner. She was busy unpacking her when someone knocked on the door and Reena's head appeared. "hi, um Gram sent me up to tell you to put on more suitable clothes on because Dad wants you to help with the horses" she said "sure I'd love to, I'll go change you can stay in here if you want" Sam said and grabbed an old pair of jeans, and a red flannelette shirt which she always wore open over her singlet. "thanks" Reena said and walked into the bedroom, she sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and crossed her legs. After changing Sam came back into the room she put her hair into a ponytail and then pulled on her boots. She returned to her unpacking, "uh Sam.." Reena said and Sam looked over at her "yeh" "I uh...want to ask you something" she said and looked down at her hands, "yeh Reena, whatever it is you can ask me we are sisters after all just wait until you're ready" Sam said. "Uh well I wanted to know…" she was interrupted when Cody came into the room followed by Jaxom. "What took you so long?" Sam asked turning her attention to the two boys to cover up what Reena had been saying, "John Doogle called he's about 25 minutes away" Cody said and dropped his bag on his bed. Jaxom walked up to him and put the other two down "yeh and dad wants us and Jake to take care of the horses before whoever John is get's here" Jaxom told Sam and Reena, he walked over to Reena and sat down beside her "so what's…" Jaxom started to say but he was stopped when Gram yelled from downstairs, "kids get down here please there's horses to take care off". It seemed there was to be no bonding between the newly united siblings, with a few mutterings and a sigh the four teenagers headed down the stairs. "there you are Sam, Cody do you two know how to groom a horse?" Wyatt asked, "yeh" Sam said slightly confused "it means brushing love" Gram said giving her a smile and before Sam could respond Wyatt spoke again "well you two can do that with Jake's help" he looked to the tall boy leaning against the wall, who nodded. "we only need the five of our that we rode today and witch brushed you can point them out Jake, Jaxom and Reena you'll get the feed, make sure you give Tempest that foal stuff, well get to it" Jake, Jaxom and Reena started to leave so the twins followed.

Sam was brushing a black quarter horse mare, she was 16.8hh and quite a good looking horse. Cody was working on a sweet horse, just over 15hh the appaloosa mare was gentle and quiet. Jake had gone to get another mane brush and Jaxom and Reena had gone to collect more feed. Sam had just finished the mare's right side and was working on the neck of her left when Reena and Jaxom came out of the barn carrying feed buckets with Jake a few steps behind, suddenly Reena gasped and dropped one of the buckets she was holding. Jake looked at her "what's wrong Reena?" he asked looking down at the spilt feed, "that" she said pointing. Jake turned in the direction of her finger, there beside the 10 acre paddock was Cody grooming Sweetheart and Sam was grooming a black mare, he didn't see anything wrong and then he realized that the mare was Witch and she was perfectly calm _I don't believe it_ he thought "Reena go get Wyatt and Grace, Jaxom you get Pepper, Dallas and Ross" Jake instructed "this is unbelievable no one has ever done that before" Jaxom said watching as Sam brushed Witch's back. Then he and Reena turned and rushed to find them.

Reena and Jaxom returned moments later with a crowd of people wanting to see what was so important that they had to drop what they were doing and follow the two teenagers. They joined Jake and took up positions next to him. "we'll I'll be.." Wyatt muttered looking at the normally bitter horse, quiet under his daughter's hands. "I've never seen anyone get near Witch let alone brush except you Jake" Pepper said looking at the short redhead grooming the tall quarter horse. "she looks tiny next to that big horse, wonder if she can ride" Dallas said turning towards Wyatt "can either of them?" he asked, Wyatt looked at the twins grooming the horses "I honestly don't know" he said, just then a blue horse truck drove over the bridge.


End file.
